


【超蝙BDSM】Try Me

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, BDSM, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Sub Clark Kent, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: NC-17，ABO世界观，BDSM，有侮辱鞭打道具控制，sub超/dom蝙，调教师蝙站街。双方全都掉马之前不会上本垒。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 床戏合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

或许蝙蝠侠禁止外界英雄靠近哥谭是对的——这座城市是如此的危险，复杂，而且……相当挑战氪星人的承受能力。克拉克本来只是为调查莱克斯集团的地下产业而一路追查到哥谭，他做好了面对血腥、疯狂乃至靡靡声色的准备，但特殊爱好俱乐部还是大大超出了他的心理极限。可怜的小记者在自己因崩溃而暴露身份之前躲进了一个没人的安静暗室，这才稍稍松了口气。  
感谢拉奥。克拉克刷新纪录的心跳速度终于降回了正常标准。这可真是……过于刺激了。  
三观受到巨大冲击的小镇男孩好不容易平复了心情却紧接着又想到他待会儿还要再穿过那一群妖魔鬼怪才能离开这里，当即恨不得冲开房顶直接飞走——他就不该为了防止暴露身份而把制服留在公寓——不过让超人从SM俱乐部飞出去似乎也不合适……哦，拉奥救救我吧……  
可惜拉奥现在救不了氪星人，这里会出现的只有“魔鬼”。  
“你没好好读过我的规矩吗？”  
低沉沙哑的声音突然响起，把沉溺于自己思绪的超人吓得差点叫出声。蝙蝠侠？！他猛地抬头看向声源。  
那人正站在房间另一边的大门前。严丝合缝的黑金假面，服帖规整的短发，笔挺的西装，漆黑的皮手套，还有手上缠绕的长鞭，悄无声息地表现出摄人的威压——但等等……长鞭？  
“啪！”  
“没有得到允许，不准抬头看我。”  
结实的皮鞭在超人紧急放软的脸颊上留下一道红痕，而还没等他磨磨蹭蹭地回过神来，下一鞭又破空而至。  
“啪！”  
“没有得到允许，膝盖不得离地。”  
刚刚的惊鸿一瞥这才反应到克拉克的脑子里，那双蓝眼睛里的睥睨不屑仿佛变成秤砣吊在他的腿弯上，被抽到的双腿在大脑传达命令之前就自顾自地跪到了地上。  
氪星人灵敏地感官代替了视觉，克拉克能听见对方满意的低哼，猫咪打呼一样的声音翻滚在喉咙里。然后是顶灯的开关声。昏暗的灯光打在房间中间，仅仅照亮了他面前的一小方天地。伴随着啪嗒啪嗒的鞋底敲击地板的声音，一双锃亮的皮鞋停在他面前。  
“你的上衣，脱掉它。”  
鞭子的末端软软地垂在他的耳尖上。  
“抱歉，我不是……”  
“啪！”  
“我允许你说话了吗？！”  
克拉克知道自己应该好好解释一番摆脱这个困境而不是闭上嘴巴乖乖听话并飞快把自己扒个精光，但一方面他不清楚这地方的规矩，反抗会不会间接导致他身份暴露；另一方面……拉奥啊，这个人太像他的搭档了，而接受对方的命令简直是他不需要走反射弧的生活习惯。  
冰冷的皮革手套抚上他的肩膀，房间的主人单膝跪在他面前，轻轻的吐息喷在他蠢蠢欲卷的额发上。“第一次玩这个？”  
克拉克小心地点了点头。  
对方压低的笑意闷在胸腔里微微震动，“我今天心情好，看在你什么都不懂的份上，惩罚轻一点。”他站起身转到克拉克身后，“十鞭报数，前面你犯的错就算过了。”  
一直跟文字打交道的记者先生突然发现自己的理解能力出现了问题，“不，等等——”  
“啪！”  
“明知故犯，再加五鞭。”那个人听起来变得有些生气，“重新报数。”  
“啪！”  
“一。”一脚踏进了龙潭虎穴的克拉克终于认命，打算先撑过这一轮再说。他按字面要求不情不愿地答道。  
“真是不懂感恩。”对方听出他的敷衍，不满地嘀咕了一声。下一鞭就放过两侧的肩胛骨，鞭梢又急又重凉凉地在脊梁下段一扫。  
“二！”超人根本感觉不到痛苦，可他敏锐的感官把剔除了负面影响后电流一样直击大脑的刺激忠实、不、放大地传了回来，宽松长裤里的家伙诚实地抬起了头。  
罪魁祸首被超人宽大的肩膀挡了视线，但他能看到克拉克不自觉扇动的肩胛骨。黄太阳打造出的身躯精壮完美没有一点瑕疵，流畅的肌理，漂亮的骨骼，凡人的恶意在上面留不下半丝痕迹。而此时在神明有意的纵容下，几道暗红的印记纵横在上面，像是在干净的画布上留下自己的作品，把皮毛华丽的猛兽关进笼子，瞬间打破了见者心中的膜拜，那终于得到满足的蓬勃征服欲简直让人上瘾。  
布鲁斯对今天的“客人”非常满意，虽然对方开始的时候愣头愣脑的让他有些烦躁，但后面识相的表现还是挣回了不少印象分。何况他作为俱乐部明码标价的调教师，哪怕接活的规矩一大堆，总归还是不能事事顺心，而在他见过的客人之中，不止，哪怕算上布鲁西宝贝的见识，这一位也是难得的极品——或许他今晚不仅可以发泄一番心中的暴戾，还能好好爽一发。  
一个心情愉悦的布鲁斯总是很好说话，而本着对好货色的珍惜爱护，他决定给这只菜鸟一次难忘的初体验。  
先头的几鞭子全落在后背上，这里的神经最是愚钝耐痛，下马威似的惩罚只是一个试探，要测出“奴隶”身体的忍受能力。克拉克为了避免被发现异常已经在尽力估算着普通人的反应装作颤抖了，但布鲁斯眼光何其毒辣，当然看得出这不知天高地厚的小子在飙戏。若是平时，他大概率会顺水推舟地糊弄过去，毕竟曾经也不是没有费尽心思来尝个鲜结果临到头上又后悔的家伙，可今天这个实在太合他胃口，让他总感觉错过了要后悔。  
克拉克此时精神高度紧绷，他为了估测背后落鞭的力度不得不把感知能力调高，偏偏身后的人半点不肯体谅，鞭子划破空气的响声和最后打在身上的轻重毫无关系不说，连落点也根本无法预测。鞭梢勾着骨骼的边缘描摹他的肌肉轮廓，压抑环境中唯一的触感竟然带来了几分安心，而捉摸不定的惩罚终于落地时也在给予诡异的宽慰。  
灵活的鞭子在那人手中宛如活物，游走于克拉克的骨骼血肉之间，隔着氪星人薄而坚韧的肌肤把下面的血液抽得滚烫。他下腹已经火热难耐，收紧的腰线在被擦着边触及时敏感地绷起，焦灼的汗水顺着雕塑般的鼻梁和颧骨滑下。  
“……十。”他喉结滚动，从干涩的喉咙里逼出声音。  
克拉克被汗水模糊过的视野中又一次出现了那双皮鞋。紧接着一鞭子重重敲上他的肩膀，正击在肩窝里，一瞬间麻痹感带来的震颤波及了半边身子，他神经一松，向后坐去。  
“十一！”他咬牙念出数字。  
布鲁斯看准间隙手中的长鞭毒蛇一样窜出去，一口咬在饱满的胸肌上。  
“十二……”克拉克倒吸一口冷气。超人宽阔的胸膛曾经抵挡过炸裂的炮弹，支撑过受惊的孩子，甚至有爱慕他的少女会幻想靠在那里获得一个坚实的拥抱，但他从未接受过这样淫靡又强势得不容抗拒的责打。厚实的肌肉群拦下了刺痛，把顿顿的重击传导进昏沉的躯壳，在脑子里砰地炸开。  
而这不过是开始。  
布鲁斯对他锻炼得当的身子很是满意，皮鞭几乎不再抽离，全程贴在他的皮肤上代替手指爱抚因薄汗而朦胧反光的肌肉纤维。冰冷的鞭子似乎被他冒着热气的身体捂出了温度，可游鱼似的翻个水花，便立刻又凉飕飕地带起他不自觉的冷颤。  
倒数第三下。老练的调教师手腕一抖，鞭子中段还无害地搭在克拉克的脖子上，细细的尖端已经高高扬起，阴险又清脆地从侧面袭上了鼓起的胸肉侧楞。  
“十三！”  
倒数第二下。长鞭蛇腹般攀爬过克拉克伸长僵住的脖子，在他紧张的垂眼注视下慢慢收回，最后鞭梢即将从肩上滑落前猛地一甩，完整的一击横贯块垒分明的腹肌，把柔软的腹部抽得立时蜷起，胀痛的阴茎却进一步硬得几乎撑坏长裤。  
“十四！”  
克拉克悄悄屏住了呼吸，在之前不自觉渐渐调整的双腿大开，露出胯下鼓鼓囊囊一团支起的帐篷，暗暗期待起最后一下惩罚的来临。  
但布鲁斯却极恶趣味地收了势，只在克拉克锁骨上轻轻一敲，便小臂一扬带起皮鞭重新缠回了手上。徒留脚下的人被吊得半上不下，又纠结着不肯开口。  
——如果他现在破坏了规矩不再报数，那是不是还能有更多的“惩罚”？  
布鲁斯看出小菜鸟磨磨蹭蹭的那点心思，突然觉得找一个固定sub也是挺有意思的——像这种承受力强又能体会到乐趣，身体足够结实还能识相点乖乖听话的就不错，能从零开始把一张白纸一点一点调教成自己喜欢的样子最好。  
“抬头。”他仍然是平淡的声音在命令，又在对方抬头时隔着手套覆上那双过于明亮的眼睛。  
一片黑暗之中，这个陌生人的气势本就与蝙蝠侠有几分相似，偏又带着皮革的质感和淡淡的金属气息，克拉克甚至错觉现在掌控一切的就是他那位吓人的搭档。而就在他因为幻想带来的愧疚和隐秘兴奋而大脑混沌时，粗糙的鞋底隔着布料压上了他肿胀不堪的下体。  
“射出来。”  
——那是和蝙蝠侠在联盟通讯器里指挥时一样冷静强势的语气。  
强烈的刺激和罪恶感让超人脑子里一片空白，乱七八糟的思绪夹杂在一起嗡嗡地响，他眼睛瞪得大大的却什么也看不见，甚至在发泄过后好一阵子都感知不到外界的动静。  
……直到冰冷的金属扣住他的手腕。  
“咔嚓。”  
克拉克回过神时调教师已经拉了一把椅子坐在他面前，顶灯从半张假面上打下阴影，两片浅淡的唇刻薄地珉起，肤色被漆黑的面具衬得苍白，原本规整的领口扯开了几个扣子，露出大片麦色的胸肌。他依然带着手套，行动却丝毫不受笨重皮革的影响，手指灵活地抽出皮带解开西裤，掏出尺寸傲人的干净性器。  
克拉克偷偷咽了下口水。  
“舔。”  
这大概是超人的道德感最受拷问的一次意外事故——他在一个SM俱乐部里对着一个陌生调教师幻想自己的一向认真严肃与性绝缘的搭档，不仅丢人地被踩射了一次，而且还含着对方的阴茎又一次勃起了——快醒醒超人！就算蝙蝠侠沉重的披风下有一个完美的屁股，平时还总喜欢用尖尖的爪子在你的胸口乱戳，你也不能把同事当成性幻想对象！  
布鲁斯一向不喜欢手下的奴隶分神，可难得舒畅的热身运动让他陷入了一种浅层餍足后的慵懒，实在不愿意起身去拿道具惩戒。便索性踩掉皮鞋只穿一双洁白的袜子，擦着克拉克的小腹勾起他款式简单的运动裤，被关在里面的大家伙立刻挣脱束缚跳了出来。  
“Good boy.”  
布鲁斯脚下有一搭没一搭敷衍地碾压揉弄热烫的肉棒，手上扣住后脑把他按得更紧。氪星人原本完全可以不需要呼吸，但超人此刻却感到大脑阵阵缺氧——见鬼的这家伙居然是个Omega而且气味和蝙蝠洞里的一模一样！  
泥土潮湿的腥气混着金属的锈味，阴冷锋利得像刀片一样凉凉地贴在身上，带着一切黑暗事物会有的恐怖感，同时又无声地让人安心。  
就像蝙蝠侠……  
超人已经彻底沉迷于这场游戏，他感觉现在触碰自己的就是搭档收起了爪尖的手，那双曾经细细打磨过锋利的蝙蝠镖、狠揍过凶恶的罪犯、搀扶过被反派算计的自己、在蝙蝠洞或瞭望塔的电脑上敲击弹奏的手。他仰望背光的骑士，阴影构成无形的披风，默默地笼罩下来。  
克拉克开始主动吮吸嘴里的肉棒，笨重黑框眼睛后的那双蓝眼睛蒙上了一层痴迷和沉醉。他深深地吞入，让伞状的龟头抵在喉咙口，在有限的空间里移动舌头舔舐微微浮现的青筋，用自己能想象到的所有技巧去取悦搭档。蝙蝠侠被他刺激得五指收紧拽起他的头发，踩在他下体上的脚隔着棉质的纤维摩擦的力道加重，他要用尽自己所有的克制才不至于就这么射出来。  
“……该死的——停下！”布鲁斯终于聚起力气把死死埋在自己小腹上的脑袋拽开，再让这小子自由发挥一会他就要憋炸了。他低喘着感慨，“菜鸟，你可真是个玩游戏的天才。”然后猛地抬腿踏着肩膀把克拉克踹翻，扔开西裤跨坐到对方身上，扯着这个家伙的衣领恶狠狠地警告，“敢把你那玩意儿塞进我屁股你就死定了！”  
哦，拉奥……克拉克被他辣得有些晕眩。那双结实的大腿就这么夹在他身侧，作为男性而言过于挺翘的屁股坐在他阴茎上，湿软的肉穴把源源不断的情液涂满柱身。这简直是个折磨……克拉克被捆在一起的手放在头上，从拳头到手臂到一动不动的腰背都绷得坚硬无比，若此刻布鲁斯的手从他的胸肌上稍稍偏一点，就能碰到他石头一样三角肌了。  
而且——他是超人——就算他不是，他也能通过性器和那个屁股的直接接触感受到里面跳蛋突突的震动，更遑论超级听力还能清晰地捕捉到电器的嗡嗡声。见鬼的，他能听见柔软多汁的肠肉在挤压那个不通人情的死物，热情的甬道不断给出更多的邀请。可他胀得发疼的家伙却只能在外面蹭蹭解馋，几次擦过湿漉漉的穴口也立刻被毫不留情地躲开。  
“啪！”  
克拉克刚有一个挺腰的趋势，布鲁斯就随手拿起手边的皮带狠狠抽上他的前胸，“Stay Put.”假面上露出的眼睛凌厉地盯着他。  
直到他粗喘着慢慢放松腰肌，布鲁斯才满意地拍拍他的侧脸，重新开始运动。肚子里的跳蛋因为重力和震动而坠到穴口，他便调整角度用身下奴隶的肉棒顶回去，但更多时候他都只是贴在那根勃勃跳动的家伙上面磨蹭，感受着Alpha的气息收缩肠肉，享受肚子里那个无害小玩具带来的可控快感。  
“……嗯……”布鲁斯舒服地眯起眼睛轻哼着，拉着克拉克的手铐像在驾驭烈马，兴致上来甚至用后穴浅浅啜弄了一会下面的龟头。他差不多要到了。布鲁斯低头扫过克拉克脸上的隐忍和渴望，眼神柔和了一些，在最后高潮之前捞着他的脖子箍在怀里，一口咬在Alpha后颈的腺体上。  
“呃啊！”克拉克难以自抑地低吼，Omega温热潮液浇到他阴茎上的同时对着他的小腹射了一片，而被啃咬腺体产生的愤怒和刺激又让他彻底弄脏了裤子，但最尴尬的不是这个——而是在两人刚刚高潮时，房间里一个微小却清脆的“咯嘣”声。  
“……”布鲁斯撑起身看着克拉克手上整齐地断为两截的手铐，上下打量了一番这个怪力先生的实际体格，最后目光聚集在他因运动而歪斜的黑框眼镜上，“你……是超人？”  
肯萨斯人打了大量发胶的卷毛被吓得biu~地一下弹了起来。  
克拉克发誓自己听到了一声被噎下一半的轻笑。  
“好吧，超人先生，那么我猜你大概不是我原本的顾客了。”布鲁斯只穿一套松松垮垮的西装上衣、光着两条大腿从克拉克身上站起来，不顾还留在肠道里的跳蛋和顺着大腿内侧滑落的透明液体走向房间黑暗的一角。  
小记者满脸通红，慌乱地认错，“抱、抱歉，我可以赔给你！我、我……”  
“嘘——”布鲁斯食指抵在下唇让克拉克下意识地收声，“我只关心超人先生对我的服务是否满意？”他说话时还垂着眼慢慢整理克拉克身上被自己弄乱的衣服。  
克拉克被他撩得快要窒息了，“满、满意……当然……”  
一张设计简约的名片被夹进他的衣服，“Then, Call Me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就应该只写PWP，或者就不应该在站街梗里加上感情基础前提，我……这样都没办法在双方掉马之前愉快地开车了！我本来打算让大超欲求不满给蝙的马甲打电话再来一发的，然后还可以在愧疚羞耻里纠结一阵子，意外发现蝙蝠的身份，感到被骗上门说理，最后两人愉快地干一架，完结。现在第二发车子么得了，全清水心理活动……

哦，天呐。  
卸下伪装后终于脱离了那种风流放肆之态的布鲁斯破天荒地在发呆。想想他都干了什么——把正直善良的搭档按在地上爽了一发都不够，还留了名片约下次的炮？等超人反应过来自己身上都发生了什么，会不会羞耻到毁灭世界啊！  
“Fxxk.”他面无表情地盯着自己的换妆用品清晰地吐出了一个极不符合身份的词汇。  
结果一抬头就从镜子上看到悄无声息出现在身后的阿尔弗雷德。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您这是在用糟糕的语言习惯质疑我的管家素养吗？”老管家目光扫过他面前的瓶瓶罐罐，“刚刚玩完游戏回来？您这种时候通常会表现得更放松一些——所以是出了什么事？”  
“没事——就只是……没事。”布鲁斯知道自己身上的任何异样都瞒不过这位神奇的老人，但这次的差错实在让他难以启齿，何况阿福一开始就不赞同韦恩家的少爷跑出去出卖肉体——  
“我没有出卖肉体——我根本就没有找Alpha标记自己的打算。”当时他如此争辩，“就算有皮肉交易，也是他们出钱出身子给我嫖。”  
“我还从不知道您有如此勤俭持家的心思。”老管家讽刺地说，“我倒宁愿您继续祸害布鲁斯韦恩的名誉，或者列一份更保险的合同。请相信卢修斯的工作能力，韦恩家完全负担得起您这些异于常人的小爱好。”  
不，我当然相信卢修斯，我只是担心另一个异于常人小爱好被随之暴露出去。  
“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯用一种恳切又执着的眼神看着老管家，就像曾经他执意成为蝙蝠侠时的一样，他知道老管家受不了这个，而他一贯善于运用自己的优势，“我需要这个，真的。”  
他当然需要这个——哥谭在城市里每个人的心中都种下了一颗黑暗的种子，在不同的培育条件下长出各种扭曲的花果，而灌溉他的养分则是复仇。无穷无尽的罪恶让他的胸腔中充斥着暴虐的怒火，但与这愚人城格格不入的正义之心却在死死拽着他的缰绳。蝙蝠侠渴望控制，毋庸置疑。每一次失控，不论是他自己还是阿卡姆的疯子，都意味着鲜血和眼泪，所以他总是在近乎病态地死攥着控制权。所有认识他的人都对这一点坚信不疑——蝙蝠侠就特么是个控制狂。但同时，真正了解他的人又都对此足够宽容——没人会从心底地痛恨一个疯狂地想要保护自己的家伙——你会感到束缚，会感到厌烦，甚至咒骂、大打出手，但你没办法恨他。蝙蝠侠的保护欲让他执着于控制一切，让他在面对罪恶时愤怒暴力，又让他死守住自己的底线，在苛待自己的身体和精神上表现得十分非人——考虑到联盟里诸多有人性的外星人，这一条评价可以说是很恶毒了。  
可他到底还是个人类，且是个Omega，有着所有Omega都需要处理的生理需求——别怀疑这点，虽然布鲁西宝贝是个花天酒地无视性别通吃的Beta，蝙蝠侠是个从来都不受信息素影响的寡淡怪胎（蝙蝠侠就算没有信息素也不可能是Beta！相比起来，人们更愿意相信他是个没有属性的某种鬼怪），但以上事实都不影响蝙蝠装甲里面的布鲁斯韦恩只是个信息素有点吓人的Omega而已。  
Omega的生理需求对于蝙蝠侠来说是个相当麻烦的东西，他需要事先把哥谭的疯子安顿好，而跟那群家伙交手后之后他常常会变成一个控制欲爆棚的暴力狂——当然不是说他控制不好自己，只是性本就是个释放兽欲的东西，让他在这种时候伪装成布鲁西宝贝，死死压着自己的信息素，去跟一群连他一拳都接不下来的“柔弱”Alpha或者更加柔弱的Omega调情，未免太为难他了。  
他需要的是绝对的主导权，是征服，还有性——而幸运草包布鲁西宝贝和非人的蝙蝠侠都不适合这项新任务。  
因此而发现超人的秘密身份只能说是意外收获。  
本来，除了把调查来的信息录入秘密文件库顺便收购星球日报把可能的威胁源纳入掌控范围之外，理智的蝙蝠侠也并不打算再做什么，毕竟不论永远阳光善良的超人还是肯萨斯玉米地天然晒制的小镇男孩看起来都不像是玩得开的主，之前的交集已经是重大失误了，蝙蝠侠当然不可能为了一己之私而强迫搭档接受。  
但那不意味着在有了更进一步的发现后，他还能压得住欲求不满且开始挑嘴的布鲁西宝贝。  
超人开始刻意地避开蝙蝠侠。  
——凡人大概很难理解超人一直以来的恐惧，他恐惧于自己会失控毁掉第二个家园，不得不每时每刻都小心翼翼地克制着自己，他有着那么多神奇又强大的能力，但他一生中做的最多的竟是把那些能力妥善地收起来。世人把他当成降世的神明，友人视他为无暇的旗帜，只有蝙蝠侠一人能看到他钢铁之躯下的脆弱，眼中尽是普普通通的克拉克而非无所不能超人——他怎能不爱他。  
唯有在蝙蝠侠身边他可以真正释放自己。蝙蝠侠总能照顾好他的后背，也总有那么多的准备来制止他可能的失控。他可以放心地对自己松上一口气，因为他那个总是担心太多的搭档一定会连他自己的那份一起管好。  
那么蝙蝠侠能接受再多拿一点控制权吗？  
黑暗骑士是如此体贴而克制，绝不会对搭档的小爱好多加置喙，甚至可能好心地提供几个安全可靠的“站点”，但是有没有那么一点可能——这位公认的控制狂忍受不了地球上最强大的人形武器落入外人的掌控，而点头愿意成为超人的锚点？  
——蝙蝠侠是肯定不会直白地同意的，但布鲁西实在是一大变数。  
发现超人的感情并不难，难的是产生深究的想法，毕竟他们在相爱之前便已经相知相守，爱情那标志性的信任、牵挂、倾慕等等诸多情感先一步被家人和战友间的情谊激发，习以为常的热烈感情沉淀下来，反倒让人忽视了起源。更何况蝙蝠侠面对亲近之人总会显出几分迟钝，解决麻烦的时候又总是第一时间把身边人排除在外。种种原因作用之下，第一侦探才让一个外星人在自己眼皮底下隐瞒了这么久。  
而现在，在暴躁的发情期面对一串刚查出来的熟悉号码，蝙蝠侠下班了。  
——假使布鲁斯那飘忽不定的发情期能稍稍安分上一点，又或者在上次发情期时他有老老实实地随便拉一个“顾客”解决问题，而不是因为被超人吊高了胃口任性地选择硬挺过去，那么蝙蝠侠在接到克拉克来电的时候就能有一个更加清醒的大脑，就能想到“办公室恋爱”的种种麻烦，最后用自己的理智和意志力把电话挂断。  
但很可惜，他没有。  
“Hi, dear.”布鲁斯笑意莫测地接起了电话。  
超人也不知道自己怎么会跑来韦恩庄园，明明他只是想从之前认识的人那里问一点专业知识，看看能不能找到说服蝙蝠侠的办法而已。结果对方一开口就自揭马甲曝出了哥谭王子的身份，然后从萍水相逢的过路人一跃成为双倍的顶头上司兼秘密身份知情人，开始软硬兼施明目张胆地潜规则。克拉克还没从上一个惊天秘闻中回过神，身体就已经出现在韦恩宅的窗外了。  
“哇哦，超人先生，”布鲁斯看见像个靶子一样飘在外面的超人，打开窗户惊叹，“你比我想的还要大胆一些——当然不是说我不愿意和大都会守护神一起上新闻，但我通常会选择一个更加漂亮的方式。”他调笑着蹭地飞进来自闭的超人，“或者你就喜欢这种欲盖弥彰的？”  
“……我很抱歉，韦恩先生，”克拉克面对传说中的哥谭宝贝第一时间绷紧了神经，“但是我有喜欢的人了——之前打扰只是想询问一下有关……”他在布鲁斯戏谑的目光中声音越来越小，说到关键处更是直接静音了。  
倒是布鲁斯竟然好心地没揪着这点调戏他，“你知道我很少被人拒绝的对吧。”  
“但我真的不能……”明明是被欺负的，超人看上去却自责的不行。  
本想坦白身份的布鲁斯兴致上头，“那个人是谁？蝙蝠侠？”他牵着超人的披风向后一仰，倒在床上，支起脑袋看着超人的表情，“哦，超人先生，你不必担心他——他是绝对不会有异议的。”  
超人本想扭头就走，但顾忌着对方联盟赞助人的身份又不敢挣动得太过，只是皱着眉推脱，“抱歉，韦恩先生，我想我们不要再联系了。”  
“即使我告诉你我就是蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯手上把玩着属于蝙蝠侠的联盟通讯器波澜不惊地丢下一颗炸弹，迎着超人满脸严肃且极不赞同的目光无奈地跳下床，“好吧，我应该选个更正式的场合的。”  
超人这一天堪称玄幻——先是发现了哥谭首富布鲁斯韦恩居然偷偷跑出去站街玩SM这一爆炸性新闻，紧接着就遭遇了来自星球日报新老板和正义联盟赞助人的双重职场性骚扰，然后被告知布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠……拉奥啊，他那个严肃禁欲且超级正经的搭档居然和以上新闻的当事人是一个人！  
克拉克看着眼前换上制服后如假包换的黑暗骑士，觉得自己在新闻业鼎鼎有名的手都在微微颤抖。  
“你是打算站在那继续发呆，还是我们现在达成共识进入正题？”蝙蝠侠坐在他长着尖耳朵的专属座椅上，双手交叉，拧起眉头，有点不耐地问。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 道具预警。

“Trust Me.”  
红太阳灯刷地大亮，超人被蝙蝠侠强硬地按在椅子上。熟悉的力量流逝在这一次离奇地没有带来虚弱感，反而让超人类难得的放松。双手双脚处同时发出清脆地“咔哒”一声，超人被牢牢地固定在了宽大的座椅上。  
超人脑子里乱糟糟的思绪一下子被清空，他看着蝙蝠侠随手卸下腰带丢开一边，失去遮挡的劲瘦腰肢一览无遗，曳地的披风节奏规律地挪动到眼前，膝盖一提，两瓣翘臀贴到了他的大腿上。  
蝙蝠侠一手按住超人的肩膀，一手亮出尖尖的爪子从超人大幅起伏的胸膛开始，描摹着那个著名的S型标志，顺畅地划开了联盟主席的紧身衣。“上次我就发现了——你特别喜欢我的制服，对吗？”  
“是。”超人舔了舔发干的下唇。氪星布料太薄了，他能清晰地感受到皮革包裹的浑圆臀部压在自己的腿上，绷起的腿部肌肉紧紧夹住自己的腰侧。“你每次指着我的胸口说那些该死地正确的建议时，我都想撕开你这身性感元素远远大于恐怖元素的制服，把你操得再也说不出一句混蛋话。”  
蝙蝠侠不置可否地扬了下眉，爪尖没有半点停顿地划开最后一点布料，让半勃的氪星肉棒自由地探出来，“嗯哼？”  
超人重重咽了口唾沫，“然后你会愤怒地掏出氪石揍我，打开备用的红太阳灯，把我牢牢控制住——就像现在这样——没有你的同意，我什么都做不了。”  
超人滚烫的性器落入冰冷的包裹中，粗糙的拇指表面摩擦着敏感的头部神经，蝙蝠侠俯视着被囚禁的神子，“那你能想到我接下来要做什么吗？”  
他说着就抬起爪子毫不客气地彻底报废了一套氪星科技的紧身衣，半跪到地上俯身还跟眼前的肉棒打了个招呼，“Hello, Boy.”随即认真地张嘴把这位热情的客人迎了进去。  
“嘶——”超人双手握紧座椅边缘。蝙蝠侠就这么单膝跪在他面前，锋利的爪尖无害地收起，骨节漂亮的手指托住他的阴茎，分开那竭尽刻薄恐怖之能的苍白唇瓣给他做口活。柔软的口腔内部湿滑潮热，一向犀利的顾问这次仔细地收起了牙齿，灵活有力的舌头富有技巧地刺激着口中的肉棒。超人被他吸得头皮发麻下体胀痛，可只要他控制不住地挺胯，蝙蝠侠便立刻冷酷地抬起头把他晾在原地。超人不得不喘息着安静下来。  
“我得给你点教训。”像是被打扰了兴致，蝙蝠侠不满地伸手点了点面前勃发的氪星棍子，回过身不知从哪抽出了一根金属细棒。  
超人难得在这方面聪明一回，“……B，”他看着搭档全无异样的表情，用肯定的语气控诉，“你是故意的。”  
熟悉的沉默给出了答案。  
蝙蝠侠无视掉超人的目光，好像全副心神都在双手之间。他带着黑漆漆的手套握住那根尚且没有危机意识的肉棒，大拇指张开按揉肉感的顶端，低头伸出舌头碰了碰迫不及待流出前液的小孔。然后转头舔上了那根冷冰冰的金属棒。不通人情的死物紧贴着黑暗骑士那一点艳红色的舌尖，两个禁欲的象征碰撞在一起反而生出活色生香的情色气息。超人下面那家伙几乎是肉眼可见地又大了一圈，蝙蝠侠也毫不客气地抓住了机会。  
“唔！”闪电般的凉意窜进脑子里一搅，撞上翻腾的欲火又添了一把柴。  
但很快超人就没心思去自己顾忌胀痛的阴茎了。  
终于把猎物精心打理好，蝙蝠侠起身取下了自己的面罩。伴随一阵微弱的机关运作声，沉重的披风缓缓滑落，Omega反常地极具侵略性的气味瞬间充斥了整个空间并迅速和蝙蝠洞相处融洽。布鲁斯甩甩因薄汗而贴服下来的短发，把衣物往旁边一扔，浑身如猎豹般饱满紧实的肌肉随着他的动作优美地舒张，流畅的身体线条在蝙蝠洞的灯照下反射着微光。  
蝙蝠侠重新坐回超人身上，双方的信息素强势地碰撞在一起，偏偏有着奇异的和谐。布鲁斯寡淡的唇瓣因情欲而染上了几分血色，他揽着超人的背吻上氪星人天空一样晴朗的眼睛，擦过高挺的鼻梁，最后落在干涩的唇上。他一边细密啃咬着克拉克的下唇，伸出舌头引导着对方共舞，一边弓起漂亮的背脊，干净硬挺的性器蹭在超人的腹肌上，用湿软的穴口去安抚火热的肉棒。  
克拉克半闭着眼睛，视野之中全是哥谭王子俊美的面容，混着哥谭的傲慢与靡艳，正是黑暗骑士面具下最适合的模样。他深情地接吻，顺从地出让主导权，只是呼吸之间带入胸腔的气息让他愈发血液沸腾。  
Omega流出的情液打湿了两人的腿根，布鲁斯抬起上身分出一只手去扶住身下的氪星棍子，让伞状的头部抵住后穴，起伏着腰肢渐渐下吞。  
“……嗯……唔……”  
克拉克为了控制自己不动已经花光了力气，双手死死抓着座椅几乎要逼出体内残留的能力把它捏碎。甬道内丰沛的汁水包围着他探入其中的部分阴茎，温暖多汁的触感简直要逼疯他。  
察觉到身下Alpha不安分的躁动，布鲁斯扶在对方肩头的手重重压在了绷紧的腹部，他分神皱着眉瞪了克拉克一眼，深吸一口气不耐地快速落下。柔软的穴口被肉棒直直破入，尿道棒露出的圆珠擦着浅浅的腺体滑过，猝不及防地捅在生殖腔的入口处。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯张开嘴喘息时溜出一声呻吟，金属冰冷的刺激让他手脚一松，便被重力狠狠按在了那根壮硕的肉棒上。肿大的头部探进他狭窄的生殖腔，把满满的汁水撞得一荡，腔口强行被撑开带得小腹一阵酸软。  
“B……”克拉克蹭着布鲁斯的脖子去嗅他后颈的腺体，“你可以放开我的，我保证会乖乖听你命令。”  
布鲁斯调整着呼吸伸手摸向座椅背后的按钮，咔哒一声，最后一个腰上的束缚环锁住，克拉克被彻底定死在椅子上。  
“My cave, my rules.”  
直到掌心下坚硬的肌肉渐渐放软，布鲁斯才无声地宣布继续。  
Omega湿漉漉的肠道软嫩紧致，柔柔地含着一腔热潮吞吐挺立的阴茎。布鲁斯一边上下运动着腰肢，一边揽着克拉克宽阔的肩背，手上攥着他的发根扣着他的脑后，张嘴一口咬住了他的后颈。  
Alpha领导者的强势地位是刻进基因里的，克拉克虽然早有准备，但还是险些被这堪称挑衅的忤逆激得发狂。他一直以来温和驯服的信息素震荡起来，像是沉睡的凶兽开始展露野性，张牙舞爪就要给不怕死的大胆人类一点颜色。布鲁斯丝毫没有让步，他就算是在发情期也未露出甜蜜柔软之态的气味此刻仍是如同铁铸一般，死死按着暴戾的凶兽，把对方困在原地，只是牢牢恪守着底线的意味隐隐透着某种保护的势态。  
克拉克深深地呼吸，残存的理智和潜意识中不可动摇的信任让他渐渐控制着自己放下了防备。他清晰地感受着布鲁斯冰冷凌厉的信息素肆无忌惮地闯入自己的领地，生机勃勃地融入他的骨血。  
“呼……”  
似奖励又似安慰，布鲁斯放松下腹沉下腰肢，引着克拉克的性器推进着深入，用狭小的生殖腔口挤压吸吮敏感的伞头，被体温捂热的坚硬金属偶尔撞上腔体边缘，刺激内里涌出大股大股的汁液兜头浇下来。  
“B……Bruce……”克拉克难耐地低下头用前额蹭着布鲁斯的胸口，“Let me……let me……”  
布鲁斯揉着他的卷发，低头吻住他的唇，抬起下身迅速抽掉那个阻拦他欲望的细棒，然后温软的巢穴再一次容纳了他。  
“超人先生，”布鲁斯用那种微微沙哑的性感嗓音贴近克拉克的耳边，“我允许你标记我了。”他弯下腰，把修长的脖子袒露在了猎物嘴边。  
end.


End file.
